Mr Reid
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Reid leaves the BAU and becomes a teacher. Set in Season Seven. the beginning of the first chapter really isn't all the good, but I swear it gets way better later on. I had to repost this since it somehow got deleted. Still the same story as some of you have probably, but I have correct other errors since I put it up the first time. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Reid are you sure want to do this," Hotch asked, after he read Reid's resignation letter.

"Hotch, I've been shot, kidnapped and held hostage multiple times since I joined the team 7 years, 5 months and 16 days ago. I'm leaving before I end up 6 feet in the ground," Reid stated.

Hotch sighed. He knew Reid was constantly getting hurt.

"Ok, I'll inform the team. Do you know what your going to do," Hotch asked, out of curiosity.

"There's this school in Florida, and I'll be a teacher there," Reid answered.

"You're going to be a teacher? What on Earth would you teach," Hotch asked.

"English and Math," Reid stated.

"Okay, well I wish you the best of luck," Hotch said standing up.

Reid stood up as well and said, "Thanks."

Hotch held out his hand. Which Reid shook. With that Hotch shut the recorder that lay on his desk, off.

* * *

Three weeks later, Reid was settling into a small apartment, in Panama City, Florida. He would start teaching the next day. For some strange reason, he wasn't one bit nervous about teaching mentally disabled high schoolers. He knew that the students he would be teaching, were going to be mentally disabled, because it was one of the first things the principal told him.

* * *

_"Now Dr. Reid before we get started let me tell you the kids here have disabilities such as ADD, Bi Polar, autism and many other types of disabilities" the principal said._

_Reid nodded and said, "I'm well aware of this."_

_"Now do you have any prior experience in teaching," the principal asked._

_"Um, not reallly. But I have guest lectured at several schools across America," Reid explianed._

_"It says here that you have a PhD in Mathematics" the principal said, looking at Reid's application._

_"That is true. I also have PhD's in Chemistry and Engineering" Reid said._

_"Yeah I can see that. You'll be the Math and English teacher," the principal responded._

_Reid nodded again and said, "Okay."_

* * *

The next day, Reid woke up early, made a cup of coffee and went for a quick run around the block. He went back to the apartment and got ready for his first day as a teacher. He was about to go from, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid to Mr. Reid, as soon as he got the school.

He arrived the school 20 minutes later. He walked up to the school and put his hand on the door handle.

"It's locked," a girl said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Then why are you here so early" Reid asked her.

"I don't like being around my family. I also like the peace and quiet before school starts," she said, as she dug an apple out of her backpack with one hand and turned pages in the book with the other.

Reid was impressed at how quickly the girl was reading. He was also impressed at how she could read and look for something at the same time.

"Here," the girl said holding out the apple for him.

"Excuse me," Reid asked confused.

"You are the new teacher. Aren't you," the girl asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," Reid said, taking the apple. "How did you know that?"

"Mr. Brian said, that the school would be getting a new Math/English teacher. He described you as tall, skinny and had a boyband hairstyle," the girl said.

"Did he by chance tell you my name," Reid asked.

"No," the girl said.

"I'm D- er- Mr. Reid. And you are who," Reid asked.

"I'm Sarah Miller. I'm in the 9th grade. That means you will have me first and fifth period," she said, standing up.

Just then more kids starting showing up. Sarah paid no attention to them, she just took out her phone and started texting. Completely ignoring the noise the other students were making.

Reid was impressed with this girl. He couldn't help but profile her. So far this girl has shown no signs that she was happy and that she wanted to make him feel welcomed. That was all he could get off from her.

Finally the principal showed up and unlocked the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid went into his classroom. The first thing he noticed was the computers all around the room and not a single desk, except for the desk that would be his.

"We do the math online. We do English on the board. But since you're the new teacher, you can teach English how ever you want," Sarah said, from behind him.

Reid almost jumped when Sarah started to speak.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Sarah said, as she walked over to a computer and sat down.

"It's ok," Reid said.

Reid walked over to the white board, picked up a dry erase marker and wrote, "MR. REID" in all capitals. Then he wrote down a math problem on the board. After he was done with that he went over to his desk. He placed the apple, Sarah gave him on it, then started to get settled in.

He looked around the classroom and he ended up looking over at Sarah. He saw a boy standing next to her talking about something.

Suddenly, Sarah stood up and screamed, "TREVOR GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR NASTY ASS ALL THE WAY TO EUROPE."

After that Sarah sat back down and went back to what she was doing, like nothing had ever happened.

The boy named, Trevor, stood there for a moment then walked over to Reid.

"You're the new teacher, right," Trevor asked.

"Yes," Reid replied.

"Keep Sarah, away from me," Trevor said.

"According to what I saw, Sarah never left from where she was sitting. My guess is that you walked over to her and started talking to her. She ignored you, but you kept pushing her until she talked to you. And when she finally did, she screamed at you. So here's my solution: when you are in my class, you don't go near her at all" Reid responded.

"Fine," Trevor said, walking away toward the other side of the classroom.

* * *

Finally, homeroom was over. Time to get class started.

"Attention class. My name is Mr. Reid. I'm your new teacher. Now, when I point to you, I want you to stand up, tell me your name and one thing about yourself. After that, I will tell you about myself and tell you what you will expect in this class" Reid said.

Reid pointed to the student closest to him.

The student stood up and said "My name is, Zack Brown and I'm very neat."

Reid nodded and pointed to Sarah.

Sarah stood up and said "My name is, Sarah Miller and I have a 12th grade reading level."

That explains the fast reading, Reid thought to himself. He nodded and pointed to the girl next to her.

For the next 15 minutes Reid would listen to the students names and the one thing they said about themselves.

When everyone was done Reid told them about himself.

"I'm from Las Vegas, Nevada. I have an IQ of 187, I can read 20,000 words a minute, and I have an eidetic memory. That means I can remember everything I've ever read, seen, or heard. So in a nutshell I'm a genius. I graduated from high school at the age of 12. By the time I was even 20, I had 3 PhD's and 2 BA's. My PhD's are in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. My BA's are in Sociology and Psychology. When I was 22, I joined the FBI's BAU. That means I profiled serial killers for a living. In 2007, I was held hostage and beaten for 2 days and nights. My team found me the second night. In 2009, I was shot above my left knee protecting a man, from a clearly, distraught Unsub, or killer. I was on crutches for a few month's after that but I made a full recovery. And a couple months ago, I decided to leave the life of the FBI and become something else. For about a month I looked for other jobs. I came across your school and I decided I would become a teacher here. 3 weeks ago, I said, goodbye to my friends, who were also my team members, in Quantico, Virgina. Any questions" Reid said.

Everyone's hand went up.

"Sarah first," Reid said, pointing at Sarah.

"I'm just going to ask the question, everyone's going to ask anyway's. Why did you leave the FBI to become a teacher here," Sarah asked.

Everyone's hand went down except for a couple others.

"I left, because I was seemed to attract danger everytime we were on cases. I still don't know why I became a teacher. I guess it might be because, I wanted something that didn't have me traveling to a different state and sometimes a different country every few days" Reid said.

He pointed to Trevor next.

"How long were you in the FBI," Trevor asked.

"Seven years, five months, two weeks, three days, four hours, ten minutes, and twenty-four seconds," Reid answered and pointed to a girl named, Jenna.

"What were your team members names," Jenna asked.

"Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia. Anymore questions," Reid asked.

No else raised their hands.

"Good. Now, let me tell you how this will work in class. Every morning during homeroom, I will put it up a math question on the board. You have to do it on paper, so you can prove that you did it. If you get it right, then you can go on whatever website you want to, during the last 30 minutes of class. In English, we might go online and go on certain sights that involve learning the English langauge, and other times I will give you a short story with a bunch of mistakes in it. You're to find all the mistakes in it. I hope, we can have a great rest of the year," Reid said.

* * *

By the end of the first week, every single student in the school thought Reid was the coolest teacher there.

Reid was sitting on his couch, late on Friday night. The next day, early in the morning he would be getting on a plane and going to Quantico for the weekend to visit his friends. He looked up at the clock on the wall and decided to get some sleep. He closed the file in front of him then stood up and stretched before going into his bedroom.

The next day Reid got up and went to the airport. He boarded the plane and settled in for the five hour plane ride.

* * *

After 5 hours in the air the plane landed in DC. Reid got off the plane and was greeted by the team.

"Hey pretty boy. How's life as a teacher in Florida," Morgan asked ruffling Reid's hair.

"It's ok. All the students seem to think, I'm greatest teacher there," Reid replied.

"Seriously," Morgan asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why though," Reid responded.

"Maybe it's because you used to be in the FBI," JJ suggested.

"That's a possibility," Reid said thoughtfully.

After that, Reid and the team left the airport, and went to a nearby Indian food restraunt

While at the restraunt, Reid told everyone, about some of his students such as Sarah, Zack and Trevor.

"Sarah's hard to figure out. When I first met her, she was sitting outside the school, reading. I asked what she doing she said, and I quote, 'I don't like being around my family. I also like the peace and quiet before school starts.' and then while she's still looking at the book she was reading, she pulls and apple out her backpack and hands it to me and not once does she look up from her book," Reid said.

"Why did she give you an apple, if she didn't even know who you were yet," Rossi asked.

"She said, that the principal described me to all the classes, and he didn't give them much of a

description," Reid stated.

"Apparently, it was enough for her," JJ pointed out.

"Yeah," Reid said, in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was full of catching up and the team learning about some of the students.

"Maybe you guys can come to school some time, and meet a couple of the classes," Reid said, on the way to the airport.

"That sounds like a great idea, Spence," JJ replied.

"Really," Reid asked.

"Yeah it does. Besides I think we can all agree that we need to meet the only kids in world, who aren't affected by the Reid Effect," Morgan stated.

The comment earned Morgan, a punch in the arm from Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Reid got there early, so he could talk to Sarah. Of course she didn't talk much, but Reid felt like he was getting through bit by bit.

"Hey Sarah. How was your weekend," Reid asked, when he walked up to Sarah and sat down next to her.

"Boring and uneventful," Sarah replied.

"What did you do, sit in your room for two whole days," Reid asked.

"Yes I did. I don't have any friends, nor do I have any reason to leave my house unless it's to go to school," Sarah said.

"Sounds like a pretty boring life to have," Reid pointed out.

"It is, but you adjust real quickly once you realize, your family pretends you don't exist, and no one wants to be your friend," Sarah stated. "How was your weekend?"

"I went to go see my friends back up in DC," Reid said.

"Sounds like fun," Sarah replied.

"You know, the main thing we did was catch up, but it was fun to see the people, I consider to be my true family, even though we are not related," Reid explained.

"Not that it's any of my business, but what did you guys talk about," Sarah asked, making eye contact with him for the first time.

"They told me about their latest cases, and how weird was not having me there to spout off random facts, that make everyone confused," Reid said.

Sarah laughed at that and said, "I guess, I can relate to that. When I was younger and everyone treated me like I was a human being, I would spout out random facts that no one cared about."

"I've always been the way I am," Reid said

"What else did you guys talk about," Sarah asked.

"I told them about a lot of the students. But guess I talked about you guy's to much since the team wants to meet everyone," Reid said.

"Excuse me," Sarah asked.

"The team wants to meet some of the classes," Reid replied.

Before Sarah could say anything, other students started to show up.

* * *

Nine weeks later, Reid was standing in front of his fifth period class telling them about the time, he was shot when all of a sudden bullets came flying through the window.

"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW," Reid yelled, as he dodged 3 of the bullets, as he ran toward a corner of the room and took out his phone dialing 911.

After about 15 minutes of nonstop gunfire everything became silent. One by one everyone sat up, except for five of students.

Reid noticed Sarah laying on the floor, by where she sat just moments before, bleeding from her shoulder. He immediately got up and ran towards her.

Not even, five feet from her was Zack, who had his left hand wrapped tightly around his upper right arm.

On the other side of the room was Jenna, who was also laying on the floor bleeding from her side. Kelly, another girl in the class, had her hands placed where Jenna was bleeding from.

Near the door was Austin, another guy in class sat on the ground with both his hand wrapped around his knee, which was bleeding.

In the middle of room lay Trevor in a pool of blood, not moving at all. He appeared to be dead.

Within seconds, everyone who wasn't injured got up and ran towards the ones that were.

Reid didn't move from where he was. He stayed with Sarah, keeping pressure on her bleeding shoulder.

Sarah was quickly drifting into unconsciousness, but Reid kept urging her to keep her eyes open.

One of the students went over to Trevor, and then announced that he was dead.

Police and paramedics arrived a few minutes later. The students who were badly injured were rushed to the hospital.

Reid wanted to ride with them to the hospital, but the police kept him back for questioning.

"How did you react when the shots started coming through the window," one of the officers asked.

"I told everyone to get under the tables and take cover," Reid said.

"Apparently not everyone listened, because four are injured and one is dead," the officer said.

"They were probably headed for cover, when they got shot," Reid said, and walked away towards Kelly, who was standing in a corner with a towel in her hand.

"You ok, Kelly," Reid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about the ones who were hurt, will they be ok," Kelly asked.

"I'm positive that they will be just fine," Reid replied. Truth be told he wasn't positive. He was worried about Jenna and Sarah, they were in pretty bad shape when they were taken to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

After talking to several other students, Reid left the school. He offered to go tell Sarah's mother the news of what happened, since there was no answer at the house. Reid got directions to the home, from one of the teachers.

As Reid pulled up to the house, he knew that this conversation was not going to start or end well.

He got out of his car, walked toward the front door and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments a woman opened the door and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm one of the teachers at the school your daughter, Sarah Miller, attends. Earlier today, her and four other students were shot. She was shot in shoulder. Right now, she is in surgery at Bay Medical," Reid explained.

"I'm sorry sir, you must have the wrong house. I don't have a daughter," the woman replied.

"You are, Carol Miller aren't you," Reid asked.

"Yes," Ms. Miller answered.

"Then why would you deny the fact that you have a daughter," Reid asked.

"Because she is not normal and I have no love for her," Ms. Miller replied flatly.

"You know even if a mother never truly loved their child and they find out that they were just shot and fighting for their life. The mother would still rush to the hospital so that they could be close to their child no matter how much they hate the child," Reid said. He turned around and walked back to his car.

* * *

As Reid drove away his phone started to ring. He looked at the ID "JJ".

"Hey JJ," Reid said answering his phone.

"Hey Spence. We just saw the news of what happened at the school you work at. It hit national news. Are you okay," JJ asked.

"I'm fine but I can't say the same for some of the students," Reid replied.

"What do you mean," JJ asked.

"Five of the ninth graders were shot while in my classroom. One is dead. Two are in surgery. And the other two will be fine given time," Reid explained.

"Who all was shot," JJ asked.

"Trevor was the one that was killed. Sarah was shot in the left shoulder. She's one of the one's in surgery. Jenna Adams was shot in the abdomen. She is also in surgery. Austin Smith was shot in the right knee. He'll be fine. And Zack Brown was shot in the upper right arm. He's probably at home resting by now," Reid replied.

"Well, the team is headed out there to help on the case. If you want you can just help us out since you know a lot about the victims," JJ offered.

"Yeah, I'll help out," Reid said quickly.

"Wow. I didn't even have to beg and plead for your help," JJ responded.

"That's because I was going to ask you if I could help out," Reid stated.

"Well, I'll call you back when we land. Which won't be for a few more hours," JJ said.

"Okay, talk to you then," Reid said and hung up.

Reid drove to the apartment. Once he arrived at the apartment, he gathered up some files he had been looking over for the past two months or so. Little did the team know that he had been working on the case long before now.

Reid didn't just stumble across the school by accident. Heck, he got a job there so that he could get to know the students and staff undetected. He was working undercover.

About four months ago Hotch found out that there might be possible terrorist attack and that school was a target, so he sent Reid in undercover as a teacher. The only reason for the resignation form was so that no one in the BAU, not even Strauss, would become suspicious as to what was really happening. They didn't need know to yet.

Reid never did leave the BAU, so of course he still had his credentials and gun.

After gathering everything he needed, he headed to the police station to get set up before the team arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later JJ, Hotch and Rossi walked into the police station. Instantly they spotted Reid and walked over to him.

"What do you have so far, Reid," Hotch asked.

"Let's just say this guy is good. We know for a fact that he did have a mole in the school. But in the past two and half months I haven't been able to figure out who that might be. I've created relationships with all the students and staff there but so far nothing," Reid explained.

"Wait a minute. What the heck is going on? Hotch, why does Reid know this much stuff even after only a few hours since I asked him to help on the case," JJ asked looking back and forth between Reid and Hotch.

"Reid is still a member of the BAU," Hotch said as if that cleared everything up.

"What do you mean," JJ asked.

"I've been undercover as a teacher at the school," Reid explained.

"So all that nonsense about you leaving wasn't real," JJ asked.

"Uh, no. If I just suddenly didn't show up for work that would raise suspension, so I filled out form saying I was leaving the BAU," Reid explained.

"About four months ago I was alerted that there might be a terrorist attack at the school where Reid has been working and that there was a mole inside the school, so I sent him in undercover there to try and find the mole," Hotch explained further.

"Which I had no luck in. Like I said before I created a relationship with everyone there. Finding the mole turned out to harder then we orginally thought," Reid said.

JJ looked at Hotch and said "How come you kept the information from the rest of the team and not Reid?"

"I knew the kids would earn his trust more easily because he's young, smart, and pretty much easy going. Plus he's already certified to be a teacher," Hotch replied.

JJ then looked at Reid and said, "You are?"

"Yeah, before I decided to be in the BAU. I was a substitute teacher at Meadows High School in Las Vegas for about a year," Reid stated.

After that got all cleared up JJ received a phone call . She stepped away to answer it.

"So, Reid, do you think that any of the five students that were shot could be the mole," Rossi asked.

"Now that you ask that, during homeroom Trevor Storey wasn't acting like himself. Usually he was always bothering the girls, but today he just walked in at sat down at the computer he sits at everyday," Reid said.

"Who does he bother the most," Hotch asked.

"He mainly bothers Sarah. Apparently they've had an on-off relationship thing going on since the seventh grade," Reid replied.

"How'd you find that out," Rossi asked.

"Sarah told me about it a couple weeks ago," Reid answered as JJ was walking over.

"Sarah is out of surgery and is in the ICU. Jenna is still in surgery and they don't know if she'll make it. Zack is at home resting. And Austin is still there but he's doing fine," JJ said as she rejoined the group of profilers.

"Okay JJ, call Morgan and Prentiss, and have them go interview Zack. Then you and Rossi go to the hospital and interview Austin. Reid and I will stay here and go through all the information he's gathered in the past two months and a half," Hotch said.

The three other agents nodded in unison. Although Reid wasn't to excited about being stuck in the police station, but if he suddenly started asking the students about what they saw happen, it would raise a few eyebrows because they thought he left the FBI and was their teacher. No, he had to stay at the station and do his job from there.

* * *

"Wait your telling me that Reid has still been a member of this team the whole time, but he was just undercover at the school trying to find the mole," Morgan asked as he spoke on the phone with JJ.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell," JJ replied.

"Ok so after this is all over Reid comes back to the BAU," Morgan asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what is going to happen," JJ said.

"Okay well we're leaving the school. See you back at the station," Morgan said and hung up.

* * *

After 15 minutes of driving, Morgan and Prentiss pulled up in front of the Brown's residence.

They got out of the car, walked up to the front door and knocked.

After a few minutes a woman opened the door.

"Can I help you," she asked.

Morgan and Prentiss help up their badges.

"Ma'am we're with the FBI. We would like to talk to your son, Zack Brown, about what happened earlier today," Morgan said.

"He's in his room resting and trying to keep himself calm," the woman said opening the door wider for them to step inside.

The two agents put away their badges and stepped inside.

"Just one moment please. Let me go get him for you," the women said and walked away.

After a few moments a teenage boy about the age of fifteen walked into the living room. He looked skinny but very muscular for his age. His upper right arm was tightly bandage.

"My mom said you were with the FBI and wanted to ask me some questions," the boy said.

"Yeah I'm Derek Morgan this is Emily Prentiss. And I'm guessing your Zack," Morgan responded.

"Yeah I am. Do you by chance know a Spencer Reid. He's one of my teachers and he said that he used to work with the FBI," Zack asked.

"Yeah we do know him. He_ was_ on our team until a little over a two months ago." Morgan answered.

"That's so cool," Zack stated.

"Yeah it is," Morgan said. "Now, um after the shots ended what was the first thing you noticed?"

"I saw Sarah lying on the floor bleeding. I was to much in shock that I didn't even help her," Zack answered looking down at floor.

"What happened after that," Prentiss asked.

"Mr. Reid came rushing over and placed both his hands on her shoulder. He shouldn't have had to come over all the way from the other side of the room just to do that. I should have already been doing that," Zack replied.

"Hey, none of this was your fault. You were just to scared to know what to do, it happens," Morgan said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty about not helping her? Everyone who wasn't hurt was running around helping the ones that were, but they all ignored Sarah," Zack said.

"Why were they ignoring her," Prentiss asked.

"They all think she's some kind of freak just because she has scars on her body and when ever someone asks her why she doesn't have dad she doesn't answer them, she just walks away," Zack replied.

"How did Trevor treat her," Morgan asked.

"Sarah would always break up with him and be mad at him for no more than a day. So he basically treated like she was a piece of trash. She once said the only reason she would end up getting back together with him, was because he was the only guy who would actually talk to her. If you ask me I think it's a good thing that he is dead because now she can move on to someone who would treat her the way she deserves to be treated," Zack explained.

"So you're not upset that Trevor is dead," Morgan asked.

"I bet everyone in that school is glad he is gone, because all he would do was say things that were inappropriate and just plain wrong. He once told Jenna to sell herself for sex. Jenna couldn't even bring herself to tell the teacher, so Sarah did it for her, since she witnessed the whole thing," Zack said.

"Did Jenna say anything to Sarah after that," Prentiss asked.

"No, she just walked away," Zack replied.

"Um did your teacher say anything to Sarah as he kept his hands placed on her shoulder," Morgan asked putting the conversation back on track.

"Yeah, he kept telling her to keep her eyes open, and that everything was going to be okay," Zack said.

"Did Sarah keep her eyes open," Prentiss asked.

"She tried to. I could tell she was struggling with it though," Zack said.

"What about Sarah, did she say anything or try to," Morgan asked.

"She kept on trying to say something. I think think it was something like 'don't help' I don't know what she meant," Zack replied.

"That will be all for now. Thank you," Morgan said.

And with that the two agents left and headed to the police station.

* * *

Around the same time Morgan and Prentiss were talking to Zack, JJ and Rossi were at the hospital about to talk to Austin when a doctor stopped them from doing so.

"I'm sorry, agents, you can't talk to him until tomorrow," the doctor said.

"Why not," Rossi asked.

"Because one of the nurses gave him some morphine awhile ago for the pain and he fell asleep right away," the doctor explained.

Rossi was about to say something but JJ cut him off, "Thank you doctor. We'll come back to talk to him tomorrow. But by chance is Sarah Miller awake yet? We also need to talk to her."

"Um, no, she will not be awake sometime tomorrow either," the doctor replied.

"Thank you again," JJ said.

"No problem," The doctor said and walked away.

"What was that about," Rossi asked.

"Sometimes you just need to let me do all the talking," JJ said and walked away.

"What the heck was that supposed to mean," Rossi muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the police station Reid and Hotch were at work trying to figure out who the mole in the school was, but so far they weren't having any luck.

"What about Sarah? She seems like she's capable of being the mole considering how she's always be so quiet and secretive," Hotch suggested after awhile.

"No, she's not capable of being the mole. A few weeks ago she started to open up about herself. She told me that she wanted to go into law enforcement. Why would she ruin that dream by being the mole for a terrorist? I still think Trevor is our best bet for being the mole," Reid argued.

"I agree with you there, but we still have to look into all possibilities if he's not," Hotch stated.

"I know," Reid replied standing up and grabbing his empty coffee cup.

While Reid was filling up his 9th cup of coffee a woman walked into the station.

The woman held up a gun and said "EVERYBODY DOWN NOW OR ELSE."

To prove her point she held up her gun, aimed it at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. After that everyone got down on the ground, except Reid.

The woman then aimed the gun at Reid and said "Get on the ground, Mr. Reid."

Reid then immediately recognized the woman. She was the History teacher at the school. That's when all the pieces fell together. Trevor was her teachers pet that's why they thought it was him. Trevor would have known what was going on if she told him. It explained his change in behavior earlier today.

"So you're the mole," Reid asked.

"For a genius, you're pretty slow. Of course I'm the mole. I fed him all the information he wanted. I told him all about you. Do you think it's a coincidence that your room was targeted first. I can't believe he missed shooting you. You were standing right in the middle of the room when he shot," the woman said.

"No, that was Trevor Storey. I was standing in front of the room," Reid stated.

"T-Trevor. He killed Trevor," The women faltered.

Reid took a few steps closer to her and said, "He also shot four others."

The woman just dropped to her knees when she heard those words. Reid quickly grabbed the gun from her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

It took over an hour for the woman to calm down.

"All we need to do is get the man's name and we can close this case," Hotch said as he looked at the woman through the mirrored window.

"I know," Reid said.

He would be the one talking to the woman. Not because he saved everyone who was in the police station, but because he knew a lot about her. Truth be told he got all the information he needed from Garcia about thirty minutes ago.

Reid walked into the interrogation room and said "Sit down, Ms. Fields. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Why are you asking them? You aren't even with the FBI," Ms. Fields said.

Reid took out his badge and showed it to her saying, "Yes, I am. Now sit down, please."

Ms. Fields sat down and asked, "The other four students, are they alive?"

Instead of answering that question, Reid asked his own question, "The man who you gave information to, what's his name?"

"I don't know his name. He just gave me 10 grand for getting information so he could know about the school before he ordered an attack on it," Ms. Fields said.

"Why did he attack the school," Reid asked.

"He said, that it was time for the city to pay for it's mistakes and that the school was the best target to start his reign of terror, because it was voted the best school in top education for, the past three years here," Ms. Fields replied.

"How did you meet him," Reid asked.

"He just called me one night by accident, and then we started talking. I liked his idea of placing the attack on the school. So he said I could be apart of it," Ms. Fields explained "Are the other four kids alive or not?"

"Do you still have his number," Reid asked.

Ms. Fields took out her phone, scrolled through her contacts then showed Reid the Unsub's number saying, "This is it."

As Reid stood up taking her phone and walking out the door the woman called out "Better hurry, Mr. Reid, because tonight he has big plans that will blow your mind."

Reid turned and looked at the woman before walking out the door.

"Empress of all knowledge, speak oh fortunate one to hear your fate," Garcia said, answering the phone.

"Hey Garcia, I need you to track a number for me," Reid replied.

"Oh yes of course, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. What's the number," Garcia asked.

"1-850-555-1980," Reid said.

Garcia set to work tracking the phone number. Finally after a few minutes Garcia said, "The phone belongs to a Brian Williams. And he works at Kaleidoscope School of Discovery. GPS coördinates are being sent to everyone's' phones as we speak."

"Thanks Garcia," Reid said, and hung up

Reid looked at Hotch and said, "It was the principal, Brian Williams. That I didn't see coming."

"Let's go," Hotch said and walked away.

Reid quickly followed behind him, telling him everything he knew about Williams.

* * *

Within 30 minutes, the team was in front of Brian Williams house. Reid, Hotch and Morgan were in the front. Prentiss, JJ and Rossi were around back.

Instead of announcing themselves, Morgan just kicked the door in. The 3 filed in and started to clear the front of the house.

Reid went up the stairs. The first room he came to, he saw Williams.

"Freeze. FBI," Reid said.

"You're not FBI though, so I don't have to," Williams replied, picking up a gun.

"That's where you're wrong. I am FBI, and I always will be. Now, put the gun down and put your hands on your head," Reid ordered.

"And if I don't," Williams said, aiming it at Reid.

"Then I will put a bullet right between your eyes, Now put the gun down" Reid replied as he steadied his gun.

"Hmm, I think I'll pass on putting down the gun," Williams said before he pulled the trigger.

Two gunshots rang throughout the house, and sound of two people falling seconds after.

Every ran upstairs and saw Reid and Williams lying on the floor both bleeding.

"Reid you okay," Morgan asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't say the same for Williams though," Reid said, as he held his left hand over his right shoulder where Williams had shot him.

Morgan looked over at the body of what used to be Brian Williams.

"We'll get you to a hospital, kid," Morgan said, looking back at Reid.

A few minutes later an ambulance showed up and took Reid to the hospital.

* * *

An hour and a half later the team sat in the waiting room of the hospital as they waited to hear about Reid.

"Spencer Reid," a doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"Yes," the team said in unison.

"He's doing fine. He's resting right now. The bullet was a through and through, but the bullet also fractured his clavicle. It should take ten weeks, tops to heal, but when he wakes up, which should be in a few hours, he should be able to leave," the doctor explained.

Relief washed over the agents faces when they found Reid was just fine.

* * *

A few hours later when Reid woke up, he was released from the hospital. Outside the hospital the team was waiting for him.

"Hey kid," Morgan said as Reid joined them.

"Hey," Reid said.

"So you ready to go back home to DC," Morgan asked.

"Actually I think I'll catch a flight back to DC tomorrow. There are still a few things I need to wrap up here before I can go back," Reid said.

"Okay, kid. Do what you have to. But before you get on that plane call us so we can pick you up," Morgan stated.

"Will do," Reid replied.

* * *

Before the team left for the airport, they took Reid back to the apartment he had been staying in for the past two and half months and dropped him off.

Inside the apartment, Reid packed his suitcase and gathered up everything that was his.

Two hours later Reid was done packing for tomorrow. He was so tired, he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next day Reid went to the hospital to visit a certain someone. He walked to that persons room and stood outside for a moment before walking in.

The person in the bed was still sleeping, but according to the doctors she would be waking up soon. Reid didn't stay for very long. He sat in a vacant chair for a few minutes listening to the girl's breathing. Then he stood and placed a small basket full of books and a variety of candies she liked. He then placed his card that had his cell and work numbers on it, next to the basket. On the back the card it read:

_Call me anytime_

As he was about to leave a women walked in and looked him then said, "You were right."

"You know, Ms. Miller, it usually takes something like this for parents to realize that they will love their children no matter what they did," Reid stated, before he walked out of the room.


End file.
